koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Great Fairy
The Great Fairy (大妖精, Daiyōsei; literally "Big Fairy") is a re-ocuring character that has existed since the Zelda series first entry. Her appearance in Hyrule Warriors is heavily based on her appearance from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Role in Game Great Fairies serve to aid Link and his forces against the armies led by Cia and Ganondorf. In Hyrule Field Zelda goes to seek the aid of a Great Fairy to attack Wizzros Forces with a giant magical bomb. She also aid's Impas forces at Faron Woods by saving the Great Deku Tree from being burned down from a fire attack caused by Wizzro's forces. At the Palace of Twilight she aid's Lana and Midnas forces by creating giant magical chains to bring Argorok out of the sky. and in Skyloft she helps Link and Fi by empowering the Sky Spirit Levias to strike down Volga so he can be defeated. She makes her final appearance in the showdown between Zeldas forces and Cia's forces. Instructing Zelda to move their base camp into her Great Fairy Fountain. From there she and Zelda work together to create a magical blast that weakens Cia's troops, as well as destroying a good portion of her forces. Outside of her role in the story, the Great Fairy also functions as a Weapon type for Link. And with the release of the Boss DLC Pack, she becomes a fightable giant boss in Ganons Fury Mode. Her role in these modes is to aid Ganon's enemies, healing the other giant boss's that Ganon has harmed. She must be defeated if players wish to keep their enemies from recovering damage. Character Information Personality The Great Fairy has boundless positive energy, and she is always smiling and happily agrees to assist the characters when they go to her fountains for help. She is also very patient and wise, never shown getting angry for any reason through out the entirety of the series, and always speaking to others in a calm motherly fashion. When assisting Link as his weapon she is always laughing as she performs various dance like attacks, essentially seeing fighting as just a form of entertainment to her. Gameplay Boss Abilities As a boss the Great Fairy has access to most of her attacks as Link's weapon. Her attacks are spastic and erratic, performing various sweeping kicks and body attacks. She is capable of attacking with her fountain, summoning giant bombs to fall from the sky, as well as summon Levias to perform powerful lightning attacks. And since her standard attack string has her constantly moving, players as Ganon must be ready to dodge at a moments notice. Much like her weapon counter part, she floats around carrying a large bottle as she would carry Link. However Link is absent, and as a result she can not perform any attacks that would normally involve them both. Counter Strategies Much like The Imprisoned the Great Fairy has no item based weaknesses. Her fighting style is much like that of a player character; after performing a powerful attack her weak point gauge will appear, and from there players must attack her to deplete it. Gallery Link Great Fairy Rank 2 - HW.png|Weapon Rank 2 Costume based on the Good Bee Link Great Fairy Rank 3 - HW.png|Weapon Rank 3 Costume based on the Crimson Loftwing Link Great Fairy Rank DLC - HW.png|''Hyrule Warriors'' DLC Weapon Rank Costume based on the fairy from the first game. Link Great Fairy Rank DLC - HWL.png|''Legends'' DLC Weapon Rank Costume based on the Great Fairy of Magic. External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters Category:Zelda Bosses